


I'll Never Smile Again

by shpevrythng



Category: Dead Poets Society (1989)
Genre: Angst, Gen, prepare to cry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-15
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2019-02-15 04:26:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13023210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shpevrythng/pseuds/shpevrythng
Summary: Charlie sees something he's not meant to.





	I'll Never Smile Again

'Damn, it's cold,' Charlie thought to himself as he walked down Madison Avenue. He was headed to Todd's apartment to see if he wanted to join the rest of the Dead Poets at their weekly poetry slam. The anniversary of Neil's death was quickly approaching, and Charlie and the other boys were worried what Todd might do. They scarcely left him alone, these days. When Charlie finally arrived at Todd's door, he found it was propped open with a door stop. He heard music coming from inside, so he assumed Todd was open to visitors. Charlie was wrong. As Charlie got closer to the living room, he recognized the song- it was "I'll Never Smile Again" by Frank Sinatra. Charlie knew Neil had loved that song, so he stayed hidden as he peered into the living room. What he saw made him start to cry. Todd had the old record player going, and he was dancing around the living room in time with the music. He was holding his arms up as if he was dancing with someone, although there was no one there. The most heartbreaking thing though, was Todd had tears streaming down his face as he mouthed the words of the song. Charlie, even though he himself was crying, knew that this was meant to be private. He left the same way he came in, leaving Todd to mourn in peace.


End file.
